Some highly styled passenger cars are equipped with "T" roofs having a single structural member extending along the longitudinal center line from the windshield to a point aft of the doors, with removable windows at both sides of this central member. This styling feature has not heretofore been simulated in vans, which appeal to the same class of style-conscious purchasers of vehicles.
Roofs of vans are conventionally made of sheet metal, slightly crowned above side rain gutters and the upper edge of the windshield. To provide removable windows in such a van roof simulating "T" tops of passenger cars gives rise to the problem of how water, which may gather between the edge of a window and the framed rim in which it is recessed, may be drained. Unless such water can be drained away, the roof window of vans exposed to rain could not be opened or removed without wetting the interior of the van. The present invention overcomes this problem as hereinafter set forth.